


Ending The Night: Searching for Hope

by MistressMycroft



Series: DragonLock [4]
Category: Being Human (UK), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All tags from previous parts still stand., Angst and Fluff and Smut, Christmas Feels, Christmas Party, Dress shopping, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Freindship, Implied Smut, Jim and sebby have a unique relationship, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex shop-non explicit, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being a Snob, Tux Shopping, see parts one throgh three for additional tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Four of the Dragonlock series:<br/>After returning to London for a while, the Holidays begin to draw near. "Mycroft contacted his and Sherlock’s parents, informing them that they would be staying at the Holmes’ family cottage for the Holidays. Mrs. Holmes was elated by the news." The villain's plot (in the background)...</p><p>Will be updated weekly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since the first chapter is rather short I'll post it now. The villains will not be appearing as much, if at all throughout the rest of Part 4. 
> 
> I didn't want to give too much away in the summary.  
> If you want any hints/spoilers....see end note.

Cutler’s shoes clicked against the pavement of the street rhythmically as he hurried to meet his contact. He stopped when he had reached an abandoned building a few blocks from The Master’s compound. The young vampire’s hands shook slightly as he opened the door, which creaked with the effort. 

“Ah, the protégé returns.” A voice said from the dark.  
“Mr. Westwood. I have come with news from The Master.” Cutler replied. “He wants you to return to London to meet with Lord Moran and arrange for his arrival.”  
“Return to London? Did he say anything about the girl?” The voice asked.  
“Lord Moran let her escape. My sources say that she has lost her memory and has returned to her family. To say The Master is unhappy would be an understatement.” Cutler explained.

“Oh, dear. Well then, I should return promptly to London and give him a good thrashing.”  
“The Master wants him unharmed; he still has his uses.” The young vampire replied.   
“Don’t worry, Cutler. He will remain intact.” The voice chuckled.   
“And the girl? What will you do about her?” Cutler asked.  
“I will find her and contact you with further information. Until then, just do as you are told.” The voice commanded.  
“Understood.” Cutler replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family bonding & friendship building. Getting ready for the holidays at the Holmes family cottage.

A week after Mrs. Marceletti’s funeral, Mycroft, Sherlock, John, and Greg made the collective decision to leave London once more. They all agreed that it may be safer to stay away from London for a while; to distract the teens from their grief and the adults from their worry.

Mycroft contacted his and Sherlock’s parents, informing them that they would be staying at the Holmes’ family cottage for the Holidays. Mrs. Holmes was elated by the news, saying that she was going to throw a grand Christmas party in the “children’s” honor. Sherlock groaned in mock agony when he heard the news. Mycroft purposely left out the fact that their parents would still be out of the country until the day before the party.

 

***************************The Holmes Family Cottage*********************

 

When they arrived at the cottage, Mycroft suggested that everyone should take some time to explore the grounds after settling into their rooms. Sherlock and John took little Amilia upstairs for a change. Greg helped the boys up to their room, and Stephanie offered to unpack Salina’s luggage for her, leaving Mycroft and his daughter alone in the front walk. 

“Would you like to vist the stables?” Mycroft asked nervously.  
“Yes.” Salina answered.  
“Very well.” He took her hand and led her away from the house. “I believe that you will find this surprise to your liking.”  
“Surprise?” She asked, following him past several horses before they stopped. The hand grasping hers slid down to her wrist and lifted it into the air. She felt the soft round bump of a horse’s nose under palm. 

“Mitternacht, or midnight if you prefer. He is yours, if you wish to ride. I hired a trainer to take care of him whilst you were away. He is run twice a day, properly fed, and groomed.” He explained.  
“He’s mine?” She moved her hand up and down the horse’s nose.  
“You have no memory of him, but I assure you that he is yours. He will let no one else ride him.”  
“Really? I imagine the he’s beautiful.” Her hand glided along Midnight’s skin and into his long, thick, wavy mane.  
“He’s quite large for a lady’s horse. Not that you would have chosen anything else.” He smiled.

“How old?” She asked.  
“Eighteen. Sherlock told me that you took a fancy to the young colt early on. I suggested a puppy, but mummy wouldn’t hear of it. She declared him yours soon after your second birthday. The two of you were quite inseparable, much like Sherlock and Redbeard.”

“Who?” She asked, confused.  
“He was the family dog when we were growing up, but he preferred Sherlock’s company to anyone else.”  
“Didn’t you like Redbeard?” She asked.  
“I never spent enough time with him to find out. I too was engrossed in my studies. Anytime I did spend with him, Sherlock was not far behind. I was often snapping at the two of them to get off the furniture with their dirty paws.” He chuckled at the memory.

“You know, I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you laugh.” She smiled.  
“Is it?”  
“Yes. You should laugh more often.”  
“I don’t often find things in life to make me laugh.” Her smile faded. “Although with the amount of teenagers living at the flat, that is slowly changing. I am looking forward to more opportunities to laugh in the future.”  
“Good, because with four teenagers and Sherlock around, you’re going to need a sense of humor.” She replied, a smile returning to her face.

“Yes. I don’t believe Mycroft will make it one week in a house of teens without losing his sanity.” Sherlock said, walking into the stables.  
“I managed to put up with you for this long, Sherlock, and I might add that I still put up with you.” Mycroft sneered.  
“No one asked you to stuff your big nose in where it wasn’t wanted, brother mine.”  
“Stop it, both of you.” Salina interrupted, “Can’t you just get along for five minutes?” she asked.

“This is the only way we know how to “get along” anymore.” Sherlock replied.  
“Being cruel to each other?” Salina asked, looking between them.  
“Yes.” Mycroft whispered.  
“What happened between you two?” She asked mournfully.

“Time.” Sherlock answered. Salina looked at him quizzically.  
“You were not the first person I abandoned.” Mycroft answered his daughter flatly.

 

*******************************The Next Morning*****************

 

“Why do I have to watch the kids? What did I do to deserve this punishment?” Sherlock whined.  
“It’s not a punishment if I give you a credit card, it is brother mine?” Mycroft gave him a small smirk.  
“Well if you’re going to give me your credit card, then I would gladly watch over your spawn.” Sherlock beamed.  
“You misunderstand me, Sherlock.” Mycroft handed the little plastic card to Stephanie. “I’m giving my card to your group, not to you specifically.”  
“What? Why are you giving it to her, don’t you trust me, brother mine?” Sherlock tried to pull his most innocent face.  
“Definitely not.”  
“But you trust her.” He pointed at Stephanie. “That’s just childish.”  
“I’m dealing with a child.” Mycroft replied. Sherlock stuck his tongue out. “Thank you for making my point, little brother.” Sherlock gave him a dirty look before turning and walking away.

 

 

***********************************************************************

Mycroft and Greg dropped the teens and Sherlock off in the village with John for supervision, before returning to the cottage for some much needed ‘alone time’. The group walked along the rows of shops before stopping suddenly.

“So, why did you lot want to do separate shopping from the overbearing adults?” Sherlock asked.  
“We wanted to get something special for M and Da.” Stephanie answered.  
“Oh, that’s nice.” John answered.  
“It will be, if Lockie can keep his mouth shut.” Salina cut in.  
“Not likely.” John chuckled.  
“Hey, I can keep a secret.” The four teens burst out laughing. “I can, when I want to.” Sherlock replied.  
“We’ll see.” Salina said.  
“Ten pounds says M will deduce him instantly.” Marcus laughed.  
“I’ll take that bet.” Stephanie giggled.  
“John, they’re all against me!” Sherlock cried.  
“Actually, I believe that Stephanie was on your side.” John interjected.

“Hey, I’m on his side, too.” Stephan replied.  
“Great! I get trust fund boy and the step-child, but my own niece is against me.” Sherlock whined.  
“I’m not against you. I just figure from the bits and pieces I remember, that you have a real problem with hiding things from M.” Salina replied.  
“He always says that he’s the smarter one.” Sherlock mumbled.  
“So are we going to shop, or stand around blabbing all day?” John laughed. 

“Right. So where should we start?” Stephanie asked.  
“Da mentioned something about a party Grandmother Violet was planning, and that we should buy something appropriate to wear.” Stephanie replied.  
“Oh. I hate those dull, boring parties that Mummy throws.” Sherlock whined.  
“Appropriate, meaning ‘formal’?” John asked.  
“Unfortunately.” Sherlock sighed. “I’ll take the boys to the tailor down the street. John, you take the girls to Madam Natasha across the street.” Sherlock pointed to a shop with a deep crimson door and beautiful colored gowns in the windows. 

“All right, but how do you plan on paying for those fancy clothes when we’ve got the credit card?” John asked.  
“I guarantee you that we will take longer to be fitted than those two girls will to try on twenty dresses.” Sherlock sneered. “You two, follow me.” Sherlock motioned for Marcus and Stephan to walk toward the tailor’s.  
“Well then, shall we, ladies?” John asked.

 

************************Inside Madam Natasha’s Dress Shop*******************************

“Welcome ladies. How may I help you today?” The shop keeper asked.  
“Hi. We need dresses for an evening party.” Stephanie replied.  
“Well, we have many evening gowns that would suit two beautiful young ladies like yourselves. Perhaps something to compliment your eyes or hair?” The shopkeeper suggested.  
“Blue for Salina, and green for me.” Stephanie replied.  
“Of course. Any particular design or cut you’re looking for?” She asked.  
“Something fitted, but conservative, and nothing too revealing.” Stephanie answered.  
“Very well. If you follow me, I can show you a wonderful selection that just arrived from London yesterday.” She smiled.  
Stephanie and Salina followed the shop keeper. John found himself a place to sit where he could keep an eye on the door and the girls.

 

*********************************Inside the Tailors**************************************

 

A small bell rang as Sherlock and the boys entered the tailor’s. A tall young woman and a short elderly man stood behind the counter. 

“Morning gentlemen, how may I help you?” The young woman asked.  
“We need something for a formal occasion.” Marcus replied.  
“Oooooh. White tie, black tie, full tails, or just a nice fitted suit?” She asked with a coy smile.  
“Full tails.” Sherlock interjected. The smile faded from her face.  
“Right, let’s get your measurements and see if we have something in your size. Or did you want….”  
“That will be fine.” Sherlock said flatly.  
“Alright. Which one of you wants to go first?” She asked.  
“I’ll go first.” Stephan replied.  
“Very well then handsome, step up onto the platform and we will get started.” She smiled brightly once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft have some much needed alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains smut and fluff.

“So, we have the cottage all to ourselves.” Greg purred in Mycroft’s ear as they exited the car.  
“Indeed, we do.” Mycroft answered, opening the front door. Once inside, he found himself being turned around and pushed up against the now-closed door. “Gregory!” Mycroft exclaimed before he was silenced by Greg’s lips against his own.

Greg placed one hand on the door next to Mycroft’s head and the other reached down to bolt the door closed. Mycroft took one hand and threaded it through Greg’s hair. The other slid down to grasp the man’s jacket and pulled him closer, making him groan in response. Greg’s mouth left Mycroft’s, and trailed over the taller man’s chin and down to his neck. 

Greg took his now-free hand and began pulling at Mycroft’s tie. He then unbuttoned part of the shirt not covered by the waistcoat, and started nibbling on the patch of skin where the neck and the shoulder met. Mycroft moaned loudly. Greg smiled against his neck, delighted that only he had the ability to make this man lose himself like this. It was beautiful.

“Gregory!” Mycroft moaned.  
“Yes.” Greg moved his lips back up to his lover’s lips.  
“Please….” Mycroft pleaded. Greg chuckled.  
“Tell me what you want, love.” Greg whispered in the man’s ear.  
“Not here…Upstairs….now.” Mycroft stuttered out as he pushed the older man away.  
“Alright, love.” Greg grabbed his hand, and pulled him in the direction of the stairs. They ascended the steps swiftly and all but ran to their room at the west wing of the cottage. 

They stepped inside and slammed the door shut. Greg kissed Mycroft passionately as he backed the taller man towards the bed. Mycroft fell onto his back with a soft grunt. He supported himself on his elbows and watched as his lover stripped with urgency. When Greg was fully nude, he pulled Mycroft up into a sitting position by his waistcoat. 

“Take off your suit.” Greg growled. Mycroft stood, grasped Greg by the arms, and pushed him down on the bed. He then proceeded to slowly peel each layer off and set it onto the chair opposite the bed. Greg looked on with longing. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he watched as each inch of his lover came into view. Mycroft’s cufflinks were set on the dresser next to the chair, as was his pocket watch. When he was down to only his pants he moved towards the bed. 

He braced a hand on Greg’s chest and pushed him to lay flat on his back. He placed a kiss on Greg’s lips as his hands roamed the body beneath him. Greg’s head fell back as his lover’s hand encircled his length. Mycroft smiled at the sight of his lover: head thrown back, eyes closed, and mouth slack in ecstasy.

“My…don’t tease me. It’s been too long since…” He groaned as the man continued to pump his length. Mycroft leaned down, pressing his lips to Greg’s ear.  
“Gregory. I want you to…I want you inside of me.” He still couldn’t bring himself to ask Greg to make love to him. The words were still too painful.  
“Yes…God, My, I want that too.” He groaned, opening his eyes to look at his lover. He pressed up against him, making Mycroft’s eyes flutter at the new found friction against his hardness. 

Greg slid his hands down Mycroft’s waist and hooked his fingers into the band of the soft dark blue fabric of the other man’s pants. He then slid his hands all the way into the fabric and around to fondle the firm plumpness of Mycroft’s backside, before pulling the man’s pants completely off. They both groaned as their erections came into contact. Mycroft lifted his knees so he could kick the offending garment away. Greg saw this as an opportunity to roll the man onto his back. He looked down at Mycroft, whose eyes were blown wide with arousal. 

“Gregory, please….I need…..” Mycroft ran a hand through his lover’s silver hair.  
“Yes, love…..Just let me get….”Greg leaned over the side of the bed and opened the drawer of the bedside table. He pulled out a couple of condoms and some lube. Greg was loath to admit it, but he desperately wished they could forgo protection just once. Just to feel Mycroft’s heat without the barrier, to feel his seed fill the man up; maybe it was the thought that they could have a child together that made him ache so badly. 

“Gregory?” Mycroft’s voice brought the man out of his thoughts. Greg shook his head as his lover came back into focus.  
“Yes, My?” He replied.  
“You seem dazed. Are you alright?” He asked.  
“Fine. Everything’s good.” He smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Mycroft turned his head.  
“My?” Greg moved a hand to cup the man’s cheek. “What’s wrong, love?”  
“I know what you want, Gregory….I cannot give it to you.” He refused to look at Greg.  
“We talked about this, My. We agreed to always use protection and I will keep to our agreement.” Mycroft allowed Greg to turn his head and look into his eyes. “I would never go back on our agreement, unless you wish to. I love you, My. It’s just hard not to imagine what it would be like, you know.” Mycroft nodded and kissed the hand cupping his cheek. 

“I am sorry, Gregory.”  
“No, never be sorry for this. It is your body, your wish, and I respect and worship you for it.” Greg placed a chaste kiss on his lips.  
“Thank you.” Mycroft whispered against those loving lips.  
“Now, shall I make love to you? I’ve been aching to for weeks.” Greg felt a smile tug at his lover’s lips. “Thought so.” He sat back on his heels, and grabbed one of the foil packets sitting on the bed next to them. 

He tore it open and rolled it on to himself before doing the same for his lover. He reached for the bottle of lube next, clicking the cap open and poring some onto his fingers. He rubbed the liquid between his digits before bringing them down to Mycroft’s hole. He slowly inserted one finger, gently moving it in and out before adding a second. Mycroft couldn’t help himself as he pushed down against the fingers. It had been too long since they had done this. The last few weeks had made it almost impossible for them to have any time together without interruption. Any time they did manage to find themselves alone ended in mutual hand jobs or one of them receiving a quick blow job. Greg added more lube to his fingers, this time he inserted three and brushed them against his lover’s prostate. 

“Oh…Gregory! Please…Do it now.” Mycroft’s fingers clutched at Greg’s shoulders. Greg poured more lube into his hand and slicked up his hard length.  
“You ready, love?” Greg asked, looking into his lover’s eyes. Mycroft nodded. Greg positioned the tip of his cock against the man’s hole and thrust forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for formal attire gets complicated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end note...

************************Inside Madam Natasha’s Dress Shop ***********************  
“Oh, Salina, it’s gorgeous. It complements the color of your eyes.” Stephanie cooed, clapping her hands and jumping with glee before taking the other girl’s hand in her own.  
“Does it? I don’t think I’ve worn anything this extravagant before.” She said, turning in front of the mirror.  
“It matches your eyes. You have M’s eyes.” She stood behind Salina.  
“I think green agrees with your eyes and your hair. Though it would look better if you put it up into a bun or something.”  
“You should wear your hair down. I like the way it curls, like I imagine Sherlock’s would if he wore it long.” Stephanie giggled. 

“John, what do you think?” When they got no reply, they called again. “John!” John jumped from the spot where he had been dozing.  
“Sorry, what was it you were saying?” He asked, pretending that he had not just been caught sleeping while on guard duty.  
“What do you think about these?” They asked, twirling around in the dresses.  
“Yeah, umm… They’re great.” He replied.  
“Do you think M and Da will approve?” Stephanie asked.  
“I don’t think Greg is going to like how low-cut that dress is.” John replied.

“The scandal.” Stephanie gasped, bringing a hand up to her mouth.  
“Just get what you want. You and I both know there is no arguing; the two of you are going to buy whichever dresses you want no matter what I say.” John replied, standing to stretch.  
“Right.” Stephanie said, turning back to Salina. “Let’s get these, then go find some shoes and accessories to go with them.” Salina nodded in agreement as the two of them headed back to the dressing rooms. John shook his head. How on earth did he get stuck watching the girls and Sherlock the boys? He imagined that Greg had more experience with dress-shopping than he did. 

 

*******************************The Tailors***************************************

 

“This should fit you fine.” The young woman handed a suit to each of the boys and turned to Sherlock. “Here.” She said before walking out of the changing rooms.  
“She really doesn’t like you.” Marcus laughed.  
“Most people don’t.” Sherlock replied.  
“Good thing we’re not most people then.” Stephan said, sliding the curtain to his changing room closed.  
“Quite.” Sherlock gave Marcus a small smile, before closing his own curtain. 

The young woman came back a few minutes later. “How’s it going, gentleman?” She called into the changing rooms.  
“Good.” The two boys called back.  
“And what about you, Mr. Sarcasm?” She asked Sherlock, who pulled back his curtain and scowled.  
“Fine! Perfect as always, Mr. Vargas.” Sherlock said to the short man standing behind the tall woman.  
“Glad to hear it, Mr. Holmes.” He beamed at Sherlock before turning to scowl at the young woman and leave the changing area.  
“Sherlock?” Marcus asked, opening his curtain.

 

“Yes?” He answered, never taking his eyes off of the young woman, who shrank back from his gaze.  
“Does this look right to you?” He asked, fussing with the suit jacket. Sherlock looked over at him.  
“I believe that you may have been given the wrong suit… Stephan?” Sherlock called to the closed curtain.  
“I think you’re right, Sherlock.” The shorter boy stepped out from behind the curtain. His sleeves enveloped his hands, and his trousers engulfed his feet.  
“Madam, you are the stupidest seamstress by far.” Sherlock yelled back at the tall woman.  
“I am so sorry, Mr. Holmes.” She stammered.  
“Yes, I’m sure you are.” The short man said, walking back into the changing area. He looked at his assistant. “You are dismissed. You have made a mockery of me for the last time.” He said, waving a hand at the young woman. She choked back a sob, her eyes filling with tears as she stalked from the changing room. The front door could be heard slamming shut as she left the shop.

“My humblest apologies, Mr. Holmes.” The short man said, trying to make amends for the young woman’s behavior.  
“Dismissing her is all the apology I needed.” Sherlock replied.  
“No, I fear that she has cost me my best customers. The Holmes family have been patrons of this shop for years, I would hate for it to be said that they were not treated well.” He said.  
“I wouldn’t worry about losing my brother’s patronage, Mr. Vargas.” Sherlock sneered.  
“I will make this right, Mr. Holmes. How about I give you the boy’s suits for half price?” He asked.  
“I believe that would be acceptable. Not that I really care how much of my brother’s money is spent.” Sherlock replied with an air of snobbery. 

“Of course, Mr. Holmes. I shall correct the order at once.” He gave a slight bow before leaving the changing area.  
“What the hell was that? I swear you sounded just like M for a second.” Marcus said, looking back and forth between Sherlock and the space that the older man had just vacated.  
“I can behave like a posh git when the situation calls.” Sherlock smiled at the boys.  
“You don’t do posh.” Stephan replied.  
“No but I can act like a spoiled brat; or so Mycroft tells me. Now hurry and change suits.” He said, turning and closing the curtain to his changing room behind him. The two boys looked at each other and exchanged wicked grins. “And no fornicating. We don’t have time.” Sherlock called. The two boys giggled as they entered the same changing room and closed the curtain.

 

*********************************Outside the Tailors*******************************

 

“You think they’re done messing around yet?” Stephanie asked.  
“Well, Sherlock did say that it would likely take them longer to get one suit fitting than us to try on twenty dresses.” Salina replied. John had reached out his hand, when the door opened suddenly and a tall young woman came out, crying, and slammed the door behind her.  
“Hey!” John yelled as she ran down the street.  
“Yep, I would say Sherlock is here for sure.” Stephanie said, watching as the young woman disappeared around the corner at the end of the block. John just shook his head and opened the door.  
“Ah, Miss. Holmes. Am I correct in assuming that you have come to collect your Uncle?” The short man behind the counter asked with a smile. Salina hesitated for she had no recollection of the old man.  
“Yes. I hope he has not caused too much trouble for you.” She replied.  
“Not at all. I should have dismissed her weeks ago. Terrible seamstress she was, nice on the eyes though.” 

“I have no doubt that you will find another, more suitable seamstress to take her place.” Salina smiled.  
“Seamstresses are a dime a dozen in London; I shall ask my sister to find me another candidate.”  
“Quit dawdling, you dirty beasts.” Sherlock yelled as he came out of the changing area, suit in hand. He looked at John as he set his suit on the counter.  
“Would you like a garment bag for the tails, Mr. Homes?” The short old man asked.  
“Yes.” Sherlock replied.  
“Any ties, pocket squares, bowties, or socks today?” he asked.  
“l shall let the boys pick out their own squares and such.” Sherlock said.  
“Any particular color for you, Mr. Holmes?”  
“Purple.” Sherlock replied, his eyes locked with John’s. John looked away, blushing. If anyone noticed they didn’t say anything.

Stephan and Marcus exited the changing area a few minutes later. Stephanie giggled when she saw them. Their lips were pink and swollen from snogging in the changing room.  
“At this rate, those tails won’t make it to Grandmother Violet’s party intact.” Stephanie smiled.  
“Shut up.” Marcus replied as he and Stephan set their tails on the counter.  
“Ok boys, what color square do you want?” The old man asked.  
“We should try to match the girls’ dresses. Since we will be acting….”  
“That’s not necessary, Marcus. Stephanie and I can look after ourselves. Choose any color you like.” Salina interrupted.

“Alright. Do you have anything in a florescent color?” Marcus asked.  
“Really?” Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
“Leave him alone Sherlock.” John said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Fine.”  
“I do believe I have something that fits that description in the back.” The old man stepped away from the counter. He returned almost immediately, a box in hand. “Any of these colors strike your fancy, young man?” He asked, opening the box. Inside were a number of blindingly bright pocket squares and bowties.

“I think I like the green pocket square and bowtie.” Marcus said, picking them out of the box. The old man smiled.  
“And for your friend?” He asked.  
“umm…” Stephan picked through the box.  
“Wait!” Sherlock screeched. Stephan’s hand halted in shock. Sherlock’s hand dived into the crater that the boy’s hand had created. “Ha. It’s perfect.” Sherlock pulled out a bowtie and matching pocket square.

“You sure do like your purple, don’t you Sherlock.” Marcus said, shaking his head.  
“I didn’t say anything about that obnoxious green you have in your hand.” The ‘shut up’ bit at the end was implied by the look on his face.  
“Right. May I continue?” Stephan asked.  
“Whatever.” Sherlock waved him off with a hand as he turned the material over and over in his other hand. Stephan began searching through the box again.  
“There you are.” He said with a smile. He pulled out a black and green plaid bowtie and square.

“Are we quite finished, ladies?” John asked. Stephanie giggled.  
“Yes!” Sherlock hissed.  
“Good, now if you don’t mind I would like to get going. I’ve had enough of this for one day.” John said.  
“Wait. What about you? Aren’t you going to pick something out, John?” Stephanie asked.  
“No! I don’t care what color the damn bowtie or pocket thingy is.” John said, turning and promptly walking outside.  
“Sherlock, pick something for him and let’s be done with it.” Salina said. She and Stephanie stepped up to the register to pay.

***************************Back at the Cottage*****************************

“That was fantastic.” Greg breathed as he rolled onto his back.  
“Hhmmm.” Mycroft replied. Greg looked over at him with a smug smile.  
“I will take that as a yes.” Greg turned on his side and pulled the taller man to him.  
“Unnn Hmmm.” Mycroft said, opening his eyes to look at his lover.  
“Oh dear. I didn’t think it possible, but I do believe that I have rendered the great Mycroft Holmes speechless.” Greg laughed, pressing a kiss to the other's lips.

“Oh, hush.” Mycroft replied in between kisses.  
“Want to go again?” Greg asked, reaching between them to stroke the taller man’s flaccid member.  
“Gregory!” Mycroft exclaimed; he was released.  
“Alright, but I do think we need a shower.” Greg smiled deviously.  
“You’re incorrigible.” He smiled as his lover rolled over and got out of bed.  
“I do hope so.” Greg replied, walking towards the loo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants me to upload Chapter 5 this week, instead of waiting a whole week, because it’s quite short…please leave a comment here (can be anything, but please keep it civil).  
> Thank you~MistressMycroft


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsewhere: Lord Sebastian Moran has a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is Chapter 5 as promised. (Please read end note).

Lord Sebastian Moran sat quietly in his home office, typing away on the keyboard in front of him when he suddenly turned and stood, his pistol in hand, and pointed at the intruder in the shadows.  
"So glad you're happy to see me, Sebby." The figure mocked, stepping from the shadows into the dim light of the office. When the man's face came into view the gun in Moran's grip shook.

"You, but how can....you're dead." He whispered in shock.  
"Oh, Seb. Faking your death is all the rage. The Woman did it, Sherlock did it, and so have I." The dark-haired man smiled, revealing elongated canines.  
"No! You're not one of them. You can't be....please tell me it’s not true...Jim." Moran whispered.

"So sorry to disappoint, Sebby." Moriarty replied. "The Master has a task for you."  
"The Master? What does he want now?” Moran asked. “I've already done as he requested; the girl is no longer a threat to him."  
"You screwed up, Sebastian! You let her go! Lucky for you that he still finds you valuable!” Moriarty  
hissed. “The Master wants you to prepare for his arrival. It's time for us to take our rightful place in this world.” Moran took a deep breath and lowered the gun. 

“What does he need?” Moran asked. Jim’s smile widened.  
“I knew you would see things our way.” He stepped even closer to Moran, taking the gun from the taller man’s hands. “I’ve missed you, Sebby.” Jim threw the gun to the floor and grabbed the front of Moran’s shirt. Sebastian held his breath as Moriarty leaned in, fangs exposed. He nuzzled Sebastian’s neck.  
“Don’t.” Sebastian whispered. Moriarty smiled against Sebastian’s neck.

“Shhhh.”Moriarty whispered against the skin of the taller man’s neck. He inhaled slowly. “You smell….of fear….and…excitement.” He smiled.  
“Jim…”Sebastian trailed off.  
“Yes, Sebby?” He asked, kissing his way up the man’s neck.  
“Why did you turn?” Moriarty pulled back to look at Sebastian.  
“I didn’t have a choice. It’s always been my destiny to be a vampire….a Moroi to be exact.” He replied.  
“Does The Master know you’re not a Strigoi?” The taller man asked. 

“Yes. Though I don’t think he is too concerned with that little fact. I am his favorite; unlike you and Cutler I haven’t screwed up. I have completed every task he has set me.” Moriarty explained. Sebastian looked at him with a hurt expression on his face. “Don’t look at me like that, Sebby. I know we work better as a team and this screw-up tells me just how much you need me.” Moriarty smiled, revealing more of his fangs. 

 

Sebastian backed away quickly, a little too quickly, and tripped. He landed on his back on the floor, knocking the air out of his lungs momentarily. Moriarty’s smile widened as he inched forward and kneeled on the floor between Sebastian’s legs. He leaned forward and planted his hands on either side of the other man’s head. Sebastian began to scoot back, but stopped and returned Moriarty’s gaze.  
“You’re wicked, and god have I missed it.” He surged forward and pressed his lips to Moriarty’s.

 

*******************************************

“What news do you have for me?” The Master asked.  
“Mr. Westwood has made contact with Lord Moran.” Cutler replied.  
“Very well.” He waved a hand at the younger vampire, who turned and walked out of the room. The Master then turned to the Strigoi elders. “It’s time. Tomorrow we make our way to London, and so begins the last event in history.” Snow smiled, revealing a set of gruesome teeth. A murmur of agreement passed amongst the elder Strigoi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of those who respond to my last post(on here or on Tumblr), thank you for leaving such wonderful and inspiring comments for my Dragonlock fic. I am overwhelmed by the response(s) this story has gotten and I sincerely appreciate your continued support of my writing. So, I have uploaded chapter 5, as well as the tags.
> 
> Thank you all so much.~MistressMycroft. 
> 
> *Also: For those of you who read my OmegaGreg story, I am working on a prequel chapter which will be rated Explicit for Smut, fluff, and angst. (watch out for language-if that sort of thing bothers anyone, I will make sure to tag for it). I don't know how long it will take to finish because i have so many others in the works, but hopefully it will be soon-ish.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens finish their shopping. Salina and Stephan stop in at a local shop that is...read the tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I have not uploaded in so long. I have had a lot of stuff going on in the last 3 weeks that have made it impossible to do anything. So, I will be uploading 3 chapters and a little treat for all of you.   
> (See my story listing for said treat).

“Now what?” Sherlock asked.  
“We need to go to the jeweler down the street. We put in an order for something special a week ago. I got a call this morning saying that it was ready.” Salina replied.  
“An order?” Sherlock asked.  
“Yes, an order. You can stay outside and entertain John while we…” She gestured to the teens. “Go inside.” She said.  
“Why can’t I come?” Sherlock whined.  
“Because you always ruin a good surprise, Sherlock.” John replied.  
“Do not.” He pouted as John gave him a stern look. “Fine!” 

Stephanie took hold of Salina’s hand as the four teens entered the store. They proceeded to the register counter. The shop was empty, so they rang the little silver bell on the counter.   
“Oh, hello.” An elderly woman said, poking her head out from the back room. “You must be Miss Holmes. Oh, and you brought friends.” The older woman clapped her hands together, smiling sweetly as she entered the room.  
“Yes. I would….We would like to see the order, please.” Salina replied.   
“Yes, of course. I have it right here, sweetie.” She bent down and retrieved two small boxes from beneath the counter. She placed each box on the counter as she opened them.

“Wow.” Marcus said, stunned.   
“Are they to your liking?” The older woman asked.  
“They couldn’t be more perfect.” Stephanie replied, squeezing Salina’s hand.  
“And they were enchanted as I requested?” Salina asked.  
“Down to the very last specification.” The older woman replied.

Marcus picked up the ring intended for his father as Salina inspected Mycroft’s. Greg’s ring was a silver band with a dragon encircling it and a small ruby for the eye. Mycroft’s was also a silver band, but with a fox encircling it and a small diamond for the eye.  
“Why a ruby and a diamond?” Stephan asked.  
“The color of their shifted forms.” Salina and Stephanie answered.   
“Do you approve?” The older woman asked.  
“Indeed.” Salina replied.  
“Excellent! Is there anything else I can help you with?” she asked.  
“No, just these. Thank you.” Salina smiled as she closed the ring boxes. 

*****************************A Little while Later*******************************

“Wow. There is no way we’re going in this shop.” John said, looking at the rundown exterior and crumbling sign.   
“What is this place?” Sherlock asked.  
“Read the sign.” Stephan answered.   
“Alternative Lifestyles; I don’t get it.” Sherlock replied.  
“It’s a sex shop, Sherlock. They want to go into a sex shop.” John said, marginally horrified. 

 

“We’re not buying anything of that nature. I assure you.” Salina replied.   
“Then what are we doing here?” John asked.  
“Don’t ask stupid questions, John. She’s not going to give you an answer.” Sherlock scoffed. 

Stephan and Salina walked towards the door. Stephan opened the door and allowed Salina to enter.  
“Hey, what do you think you are doing?” John asked.  
“Don’t worry, we won’t be long.” The door slid closed behind them.  
“Well, guess we’ll just wait out here.” Stephanie said under her breath.

*******************************Inside the Shop**********************************

“You know they’re not going to stop asking questions.” Stephan said, as they walked towards the front counter. “Thank god this place doesn’t resemble anything like its exterior.”  
“That’s to keep the riffraff out.” The Goth girl behind the counter laughed. “But from what I can tell, you’re not that sort.” She smiled.  
“Correct. I am looking for….”Salina blushed.  
“It’s alright sweetie, we get first timers in here all the time.”  
“Oh, no. nothing like that…..I’m looking for a collar set.” Salina replied.  
“I think I’ll just take a look around.” Stephan said, blushing and walking off into the numerous shelves. 

“Collars, well we have lots of those. Anything in particular you were looking for?” The Goth asked.  
“A set that would allow myself and another to….”Salina trailed off.  
“You have a bond, but nothing sexual. You want a set that would allow you to stay connected. I think that we may have just the thing.” She smiled.  
“How?” Salina asked, confused.   
“I’m an empath, quite useful in this profession. Come with me and I’ll get you just what you’re looking for.” The Goth said, walking out from behind the counter. She moved to allow Salina to take hold of her arm before proceeding towards the back of the shop. At the very last row of shelves the Goth girl moved to the section dedicated to the products she had been talking about. 

“These have received some of the best reviews for non-sexual bond collars, and these…” She removed a strip of leather from the shelf before continuing. “These are the only leashes on the market that can lengthen and shrink at will; they become imbued with the psychic impression of the owner or owners. Dragons especially favor these leashes for flying together, with other shifters, or even humans. I think that a young one, with no sight such as yourself, may find this useful whilst flying.” She explained further. “They also create and strengthen the bond between the two parties whilst they are wearing their collars. Is this what you wanted?” She asked, handing the leash to Salina. The leather was smooth and soft to the touch.

“Yes. I think this is exactly what I had been researching. One question though, is black the only color the collars come in?”  
“Oh, no. The collars will also connect with the wearer, and at such time as it is fastened into place it will change color when the psychic imprint is made.” The Goth girl replied.  
“Good to know. I’ll take a ladies set and a man’s set….actually make that three men’s sets.” Salina said running her hands over the leather of the leash.   
“Three men’s….Gifts then?” She smiled, as Salina blushed slightly.

 

“Yes.” Salina didn’t elaborate.   
“Shall have those boxed up and gift wrapped for you?”   
“Please. One Blue, Green, and Purple…if you have those colors.” Salina replied.  
“Of course. And for yourself?” She asked, gathering the collars and leashes together to take up to the counter.  
“Pink.” Salina replied holding out the leash in her hand.

**

Stephan had been wandering the shelves until he found what he was looking for.   
“Any brand in particular?” A young Goth boy asked, leaning against one of the shelves. Stephan blushed.  
“No, thanks.” Stephan replied.  
“You sure, mate?” He smiled widely.   
“Yes, I’m sure.”   
“Very well, you need anything I’ll be up front.” He turned and walked away.  
“Creep.” Stephan mumbled under his breath. He turned his attention back to the shelves in front of him.

 

*****************************************Outside**************************************

The door to the shop opened, Salina carried a large unmarked black bag and Stephan a small one.   
“What in god’s name did you buy?” Sherlock asked.   
“I don’t think you really want to know the answer to that question.” John said, with a pointed look.  
Salina just smiled. Stephan blushed deeply, avoiding his boyfriend’s eyes.   
“Well then, I think we’re done for the day, don’t you?” Stephanie held up the multiple bags in her hands and looked at Salina and Stephan.  
“Yes.” The boy whispered, slightly embarrassed.   
“Finally!” John exclaimed in a very ‘Sherlock’ manner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens, Sherlock, and John return to the cottage from their shopping trip. Mummy Holmes throws a Christmas Party.

“I think somebody enjoyed having the cottage to themselves all afternoon.” Stephanie smiled as she and the others entered the cottage. Mycroft and Greg were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea and trading chaste kisses.   
“Oh, for the love of….” Sherlock made a gagging noise as he looked between Greg and Mycroft. “You two disgust me.” He said, walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room.  
“What was that about?” John asked. Mycroft and Greg shared a look before turning back to John. “You know what, I don’t want to know.” He said before turning to follow Sherlock.  
“I think he saw more than he ever wanted to.” Marcus laughed. 

“Did everything go well today?” Greg asked, his arm still around Mycroft’s shoulder.  
“Fine.” Marcus replied pulling his boyfriend close.  
“Good, that’s good.” Mycroft replied.

“I think I’m going to take a nap.” Salina piped up.  
“I’ll come with you.” Stephanie offered still holding the bags.   
“No!...I mean….I need some time alone.” Salina tried to explain as she took her shopping bags from Stephanie.   
“Alright.” Stephanie frowned as she gave over the bags. Salina gave her a weak smile before turning and leaving the kitchen. She held on tightly to the banister of the stairs; taking each step with precision and care. 

“What was that all about?” Greg asked looking at Mycroft with a frown.  
“I shall talk to her.” Mycroft replied, with one last chaste kiss to Greg’s lips, before standing and leaving the room.

**************************Upstairs********************************************

Mycroft stopped outside Salina and Stephanie’s room and knocked on the door. “Salina?”  
“Come in.” Salina answered. Mycroft walked in and closed the door behind him. She looked up from the many boxes spread out on the bed. She shut the lid of the box and slid it behind some of the others. 

“Am I intruding?” He asked, moving closer.  
“No.” She replied in a hushed tone. He moved to stand in front of her.  
“Is there something wrong?” Mycroft asked.  
“No. I just felt like being alone. I feel a little overwhelmed being around people all day long all the time.”   
“Cabin fever?” He asked, a touch amused. He was also feeling a bit closed-in since this whole thing started.   
“A bit, yes.” She replied.

“Are you sure that’s all it is?” He asked, leaning over to pull the pink package out. He flipped open the lid. His eyebrows rose in surprise.  
“It’s not what you think.” She said, feeling through the packaging and picking up one of the collars.  
“Bonding collars; I am curious why you would….ah. For you and Stephanie.”   
“I was doing some research, with Anthea’s help, and I thought this would help to strengthen the bond between Stephanie and me.” She said, placing the collar back into the pink box.   
“This is the conclusion you came to. I am not sure this is….” Salina interrupted him.  
“They’re non-sexual bonding collars, made specifically for soulmates. There is nothing inappropriate going on between the two of us.”  
“I never believed there was. These collars are quite new to the market?” He asked.

“They’ve been around for a while. I promise that I have done thorough research.” She answered.   
“Very well, then that is the end of it.” Mycroft pulled Salina into his arms. “Just promise me that you will not go into a sex shop ever again. It’s not proper for someone of your status to be seen there. If you need something ask Anthea to get it for you. No questions will be asked.”  
“Not that I will ever have the need to do so, but I will do as you suggested.” Salina replied, hugging him back. Mycroft kissed the top of her head. She hugged him tighter before stepping back. 

**********************************MUMMY’S PARTY***********  
“I cannot believe you let mummy talk you into this.” Sherlock pouted, fidgeting relentlessly in his tux.  
“I didn’t really have a choice. Would you rather have had the party at Baker Street, where she would be fussing incessantly?” Mycroft asked.  
“She’s fussing now!” He whined.  
“Not over us.” The elder brother smiled.  
“Good point.” The younger Holmes replied. “I’ve never seen her so happy.” He nodded towards the group of teens near the Steinway piano.

“Is it horrible of me to hope she never remembers?” Mycroft asked.  
“I believe Salina’s words were ‘I don’t want to remember’; besides, you told her the truth and she hasn’t left yet.”  
“I suppose you’re rig…” 

“There you two are. Playing hide and seek, are we?” Their father asked, clasping a hand on each of their shoulders. “Your mother wants to do the toasts now, and to wait until morning to open presents.” He smiled, steering his sons toward the party.  
“Oh, boys. Sit here, next to each other.” Mrs. Holmes pointed to the sofa that John and Greg were occupying. The two scooted over to make room for the two brothers.  
“Now who would like to make the first toast?” Mummy asked. The room fell silent. “Don’t be shy.”

Salina carefully moved to the front of the room to stand next to Mrs. Holmes. “I would like to say something.”  
“Good. Stand right here.” She nudged Salina with one hand to stand in front of her. She then stepped back next to her husband, shifting little Amilia in her arms.  
“Firstly, I would like to thank everyone for their kindness and patience over the last few months. I know it hasn’t been easy for anyone.” She paused.  
“Oh, Sweetie.” Mrs. Holmes cooed.  
“Secondly, I would like to…” She struggled to find the right words. Greg elbowed Mycroft. 

The elder Homes brother moved to stand next to his daughter. He took her hand and kissed it before leaning closer to whisper to her. “I’m right here. I will never leave you again.”

She turned to him, squeezing the hand in hers. “I forgive you. I still have little memory of my childhood, but these last few months have shown me that I don’t need to. I have all I need in this room right now, and it is all I will ever need. I love you…Father.” 

 

She finished, tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks. Mycroft pulled her into a tight hug. Greg stood and hugged them both. The other teens did the same. Feeling left out, Sherlock managed to wedge himself into the middle. Amilia giggled and hugged Mrs. Holmes as tight as her little arms would allow. John smiled as Greg pulled him into the group hug.

“Merry Christmas, my love.” Mr. Holmes smiled, and placed a kiss on his wife’s cheek. 

******************************Christmas Morning*************************

Mycroft, Sherlock, John, and Greg entered the kitchen early the next morning.   
“Morning, boys.” Mummy Homes smiled, and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek as they sat down at the kitchen table.   
“Morning.” They mumbled sleepily.  
“The kiddos still sleeping?” Greg asked, reaching for the coffee that had been placed in front of him.  
“They stayed up playing games or something.” Mummy replied.

“Knew we shouldn’t have let Anthea get them that gaming system.” Greg chuckled, poking Mycroft in the side.   
“Now you’re just encouraging stupidity.” Sherlock mumbled.   
“They’re teenagers, they should have fun.” Mummy said. She turned her attention to the door and smiled widely. 

“Somebody was a little cranky and wanted attention.” Mr. Holmes said, bouncing the baby girl up and down in his arms. She giggled happily, tugging at his bowtie.   
“Aw.” Mummy cooed as she took the baby from her husband’s arms. Amilia gave a little frown and kept making grasping motions with her hands. Mr. and Mrs. Holmes shared a knowing smile. She laughed when her husband took off his bowtie and handed it to little Amilia. He then turned to go upstairs to find another.   
“That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it, little one?” Mummy Holmes cooed, placing a kiss on the baby’s head. 

“Bowties are cool.” Greg quoted. John burst out laughing, and Mycroft smiled at his lover.   
“I don’t get it.” Sherlock frowned.  
“It’s a Dr. Who joke.” John explained.  
“I still don’t get it. What is a Dr. Who, and why does Mycroft understand what you’re all going on about?” He whined.

“It’s a T.V. program.” Mycroft replied.  
“T.V. program! Since when do you watch T.V.?” He exclaimed.   
“Where have you been the last couple of months?” Greg laughed.  
“Is Amilia too much for you, Mrs. Holmes?” John asked, trying to change the subject.

 

“Oh, she’s no bother, dear. I am so enjoying having a little one to look after.” She smiled before giving her eldest a pointed look.  
“Ha!” Sherlock snickered.  
“Those who live in glass houses should avoid throwing stones.” Mycroft sneered back.  
“I agree. Just because John has had a child, doesn’t mean you’re off the hook.” Mummy replied. Sherlock paled. 

“Don’t worry Sherlock, Amilia will placate her for now.” John smiled, placing a hand on the younger Holmes’ arm.   
“Aww. Look at all the family bonding in here.” Stephanie said, leaning against the doorway, the other teens standing behind her with large smiles on their faces. 

“Morning, children.” Mr. Holmes said cheerfully, as he slipped by the teens.   
“Morning, ah…what are we supposed to…ah?” Marcus asked.   
“You may call me anything but Mrs. Holmes.” Mummy replied.  
“Would Gran be appropriate?” Stephanie asked. 

“Oh, of course you can.” She said happily.  
“Oh, Lord.” Mycroft mumbled. Greg leaned over and kissed his cheek.   
“Were getting old, love.” He answered.  
“Getting! Have you looked in the mirror lately, Lestrade?” Sherlock sneered.   
“He has no need to look in the mirror, Gregory always looks handsome.” Mycroft smiled, taking Greg’s hand in his. 

“You two are disgusting!” Sherlock made a gagging noise.   
“Knock it off.” John said, squeezing his arm.   
“I really hate to interrupt, but may I have some tea?” Salina asked, from Stephanie’s side.  
“Certainly, my dear. Why don’t you have a seat between Greg and your father?” Mummy replied softly. 

She fetched a spare cup and saucer from the counter and placed it on the table next to Greg. Mycroft slid to his right on the bench seat, and Greg stood to help Salina sit down before sitting once more. Greg placed the empty cup in front of her and Mycroft poured the tea that had been placed on the table. 

“There you go. It’s hot so try not to burn yourself.” Mycroft said.   
“Thank you.” She pulled the cup closer by the saucer and waited for it to cool.   
“How about the rest of you Kiddos? Would you like anything?” Mummy Holmes asked.  
“Be careful, those two can eat the entirety of the fridge and pantry in a day.” Sherlock nodded at Marcus and Stephan.  
“Quiet you.” Mummy shushed.  
“Maybe some pastries and tea. If that’s not too much to ask?” Marcus inquired awkwardly. 

“My baking woke you?” She smiled. “Take what you like; but don’t forget to eat some fruit too. Milk and juice in the fridge.”  
“Great. Thanks…um….Gran.” Marcus replied. The three teens made their way across the kitchen and fixed themselves breakfast. 

“Did you want to eat in here, or should we move to the living room?” Mr. Holmes asked his wife upon reentering the room.   
“I think that’s a wonderful idea, dear. We can all sit and open presents whilst eating?” Amilia made a clapping motion, the bow tie still in her hand. 

“I have no objections. Gregory?” Mycroft looked at his lover.  
“You shall not have any complaints from me.” Greg smiled.   
“I think we better get moving, or these two won’t be able to contain their excitement.” John said, standing, mug of coffee in hand. 

He and Greg exchanged knowing looks. Stephanie, Marcus and Stephan preceded everyone into the living room. Once everyone else had made up a plate of food they also moved to take up residence in the living room. The teens sat on the floor, in a semi-circle. Greg, John, and the two Holmes brothers sat on the sofa. Mr. and Mrs. Holmes sat in the arm chairs on either side of the sofa. 

Marcus was closest to the tree. To his left were Stephan and Mr. Holmes. Stephanie sat at the other end of the sofa, Salina next to her, nearest to Mycroft. Marcus began distributing the presents from underneath the tree. John held onto the presents for Amilia, who was still wrapped in Mummy’s loving arms. When everyone had their individual piles of gifts, Mummy gave the okay to begin. Everyone started with their own monogramed stockings that Mrs. Holmes had made.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master arrives....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize fro how short this chapter is. This chapter is the last Chapter in Par 4. I will upload Chapter 1 Part 5 next week.

“Ah, London. How I have missed you.” The Master took a deep breath, closing his eyes.  
“Sir?” Moran asked. The Master opened his eyes and looked at the man in front of him.  
“Take us to the Manor.” The Master replied.  
“Sir.” Moran bowed. He then turned, leading the vampires off the tarmac and towards several black cars, where a young burly werewolf and his crew were waiting for their orders.  
“Milo, I am pleased to see you again. Been recruiting, have we?” The Master sneered.

“We wanted to be ready…..For what happens next.” Milo replied with a knowing grin. He moved to open the back door of the first black car. “Sir.” Milo stepped aside as The Master climbed into the car. He then got into the front seat with the driver. The others did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS!  
> See the Fandoms Tag....there is you hint.


End file.
